dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melait (Creeperman129)
SPOILERS FOR MDU, THE ROLEPLAY FORUM SERIES, AND DBMS AHEAD! Melait (メライト,Mereetto) is the main character of the fan fiction MDU, and one of the main trio of DBMS. He's first seen in DBMS, but chronologically appears first in MDU 'Overview' 'Apperance' Melait is a humanoid looking Chesilan,who are born with white skin. He's of relatively average height compared to his race, but tall compared to regular humans as an adult. As a child, he typically wore Chesla's native clothing, jester costumes without the shoes and hat, except it had his master's kanji on the back of it. However, after being recruited as a member of the Frieza Force, his clothing changed drastically. He typically wore a white and gray basic battle armor set, as he was low class and wasn't able to get a full model version. It stuck with him until he was promoted to train with the Ginyu Force and be part of their mercenary squadron. From this point, he started wearing the V-neck variant of the battle armor for his training and time with the Ginyu Force. On assassination missions, he typically wore a full black jumpsuit with a gray, rounded helmet with a built in red scouter, but on occasions he didn't use the helmet and instead a dark blue bandanna with a blue scouter. After becoming the leader of the Frieza Force, he never used his assassination armor again, and went back to wearing the V-neck variant, except he added his own insignia onto it. He kept this appearance for the first two arcs of DBMS The third time he came to Earth and went into the Room of Spirit and Time, his signature armor was destroyed during training, so as an alternative, he wore Bulma's blue variant of the basic battle armor. He wore this armor from this point onward. 'Personality' On Chesla, Melait was a hard working kid who just wanted to fight someone strong, although he did have some evil characteristics, which were shown when he killed one of Inasp's soldiers just for revenge. He still had a good heart, though, as he had a great deal of respect for Yaougan.... 'History ' ... 'Techniques' Continuous Energy Bullet 'Transformations' Although Melait's race doesn't have any specific transformations, Melait himself has mastered and created many forms of his own. 'Semi-Shadow Form' Semi-Shadow is a form that can only be obtained after adapting and absorbing enough darkness in an area. Most don't even know of the form since the amount of darkness needed is much more than on any other planet besides the Planet of Darkness . This form can be unlocked by anyone, but Melait was the first to unlock it and survive. If a user is unable to maintain the form, they become consumed in darkness, so it must be kept in check so the user can survive. Due to this hindrance, after Melait unlocked it, he stayed in the form ever since, effectively making it his base form. It doesn't change the user's appearance, except making the user's aura black, but psychologically, it makes the user have more evil qualities, in return for a 2X multiplier, which was unknown to Melait when he first unlocked it. The psychological wounds of this form can be healed, but only after 5 years of maintaining the form, since the effects linger for that long. 'Semi-Shadow Form: Attack Mode' This is a variant of Semi-Shadow where the user unleashes a large amount of darkness. It's used by Melait when he needs to overpower a strong opponent. It's just like Semi-Shadow, except the user needs to have control of its non attack form. When activated, it doubles the user's power along with the Semi-Shadow form. Melait chose not to use this form often as it made him lose some control over himself and not be able to plan out tactics. By the time he was able to fully master Semi-Shadow, this mode became obsolete 'Shadow Form ' The full power of shadow! The user must have full control over Semi-Shadow while using it. However, ironically, when Melait first used it in MDU and DBMS, he lost all control over his mind and had to be subdued. It doesn't change the user's apperance itself, but rather gives them a giant, curved shadow spike on the user's head, a black mask, shoulder and armblades, akin to Cooler's Final Form. In both versions of DBMS, Demigra granted Melait power and control over this form. It gives an 8x multiplier, along with Semi-Shadow. Melait typically uses this form if he wants to fight a strong opponent and to test their power 'Sunore Form' Melait's only transformation that doesn't contain any prevalent darkness is Sunore. Melait was able to unlock this form after punching lava and observing how it was much stronger than any darkness he could muster, and for an entire week, he went to observe the lava and copy it. Surprisingly, though, he decided not to use it against Demigra, most likely because he was nowhere near mastering it and that Shadfire was a much better alternative. Although it doesn't change the user's appearance, it surrounds them it a ball of heat reaching up to half a million degrees Fahrenheit, akin to Goku absorbing the Spirit Bomb. It's a very risky, yet effective, transformation, as its heat's radius can make the opponent's punches need to pierce through the ball and their ki accuracy drop drastically while increasing the user's power by 8.75X, along with Semi-Shadow, but it also lowers the user's range of attack and sight, while also giving insane stamina issues for having to maintain a giant ball of heat. Melait typically uses this if he doesn't want to be hit by an opponent with a dangerous weapon or against weak opponents to kill them off quickly with the heat. 'Shadfire Form ' The apitamy of Melait's strength and his ultimate form, which combines the power of darkness and light together into one giant package. The apperance is the same as Shadow, except the mask now becomes firey and a fire thickly outlines the shadow in the form. Since it mostly contains shadow, but still an amazing amount of heat, there are no stamina issues in this form, which multiplies the user's power 35X, along with the Semi-Shadow transformation, far surpassing even Sunore's power. Melait first used this against Demigra after refusing fusion with Thresh. He has used this form to put him to his max ever since then and uses it whenever he needs to go all out 'Mastered Shadfire Form' Although not used yet, if Melait were ever to master the Shadfire form's light half, it could make a perfect mixture of light and dark, making the apppearence have an equal amount of both and increasing its multiplier to 70X, along with Semi-Shadow Category:Creeperman129 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villain Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:The Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Force Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Transformation users Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Captains Category:Fighter Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Villain Category:Villains